Bulma's Secret
by FireCracker7
Summary: What's done in the dark comes to light. What secrets bind Bulma and Goku?


submission dated 5-2-01 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better. 

A/U - Shocker with a twist.

Bulma's Secrets

You have his compassion but not his power, Trunks. Not that it matters. You're as fine a son as any could wish for.

Bulma hummed to herself, looking at the infant crawling across the living room floor. She reflected on the future Trunks.

A soul so bright it burns those around him. Sometimes I want to shout it out...

"Trunks! Take that out of your mouth. Don't swallow it!"

She ran over and picked up the burbling infant, pulling a rubber ball from his lips.

It's so funny. Why didn't anyone guess what really drove him to the past? He all but said it, yet...

She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her new hairdo. Feathered wisps framed her lovely face, tumbling down her back . A revealing silk tank top and black miniskirt showed her curves. Long legs ended with spiked heels.

I'm glad I let it grow. I was sick of those butch cuts. Ugh.

Trunks burped.

"Why is the babysitter so late?" she looked at the hall clock, tapping her foot impatiently.

Ridiculous. I had hoped for a good night on the town, since Vegita's off doing who knows what. Besides, this outfit will be going in the closet soon enough.

A small tap on the front door.

Bulma stalked forward and opened it. "Well it's about time-" she started in surprise.

"Hi, Bulma."

"Goku! What brings you here this time of night? It's well past eleven."

Goku looked at her, dark eyes flashing in appreciation. "You look...great, Bulma."

"Oh, well" she gave him that look, waving him inside. Turning on her heel with Trunks she walked towards the kitchen, making sure he got an eyeful.

Goku followed her, watching her curves bounce. /Damn./

"Would you like anything?" she asked softly. Trunks squealed in her arms, reaching for him.

"Hmm. Some tea would do, if you don't mind."

She handed him the baby. "Hold Trunks, will you?"

Goku smiled at the infant. Trunks grinned, his tongue sticking out. Tiny hands pulled at Goku's orange gi suit. Powerful arms cradled Trunks like an egg.

"Hey, fella. He sure is getting big, Bulma. What are you feeding him!"

Bulma laughed, watching him holding Trunks at the kitchen table.

He looks so damn good. Kami, I think of the times-

Goku looked up suddenly. "Bulma, the water!"

"What!" she broke out of her trance, realizing water was overflowing in the sink.

"Oops" she opened the drain.

He watched her intensely as Trunks pulled his hair. "Aren't you even curious why I'm here this late?"

She pulled cups from the cabinet, arching her backside in his direction.

"I am surprised to be honest with you. It's a miracle you can't hear Chi Chi screeching from across town. She let you out of her sight for more than an hour?"

Mischevious smile. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not on a leash and chain. Sometimes it's easier just to get along. It's called cooperation, Bulma."

"I suppose."

Goku looked at Trunks a moment. "Hey, isn't this the little striped hat I got for him?"

Bulma grinned. "It's his favorite. Besides, he looks so cute with it on."

"I really came by to let Vegita know I'll be late for our sparring session tomorrow. Is he here?"

Bulma snorted, placing the steaming mugs on the table. "What do you think? I was going out for a night on the town, but the damn babysitter hasn't gotten here yet. Vegita said something about flying over the ocean to clear his thoughts."

Goku laughed. "That sounds like him alright."

Bulma sat across from him, her ample breasts nearly spilling from her red silk blouse. Goku fell silent, eyes drifting downward.

Bulma sipped her tea. "Goku."

He started. "Hmm?"

"My face is up here."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be rude. That's some outfit, Bulma. Are you planning on coming back home at all!"

She waved a hand indifferently. "Well, I probably won't get any use out of it much longer anyway."

He was taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked at him with lidded eyes. "I'm pregnant again."

Goku sat openmouthed while Trunks continued to pull his hair.

"Why you little...congratulations! Man, you aren't even showing yet."

"I just found out yesterday. Six weeks along."

Goku beamed. "Fantastic! I'll bet Vegita is excited. News like that should-"

"I haven't told Vegita yet."

Goku frowned at her. "Look, Bulma. I know you and Vegita don't have the greatest relationship in the world, but you can't keep his own child a secret!"

Bulma blushed a little. "Goku...I said six weeks. I bought my new Harley six weeks ago. Remember?"

Goku stared, turning it over in his mind. We rode on it after Chi Chi and I had a falling out. Kami, is it possible!

Trunks clucked happily in his arms.

His voice was low. "Bulma, are you saying that the baby..."

She smiled softly. "Is yours, Goku."

The Saiyan warrior held Trunks close, nuzzling. He turned to Bulma.

"Come here a minute."

What? Gods, his voice! "Goku? Why are you looking like that?"

Goku stood, pulling her up from her chair. Trunks squeaked as a powerful arm squashed them all together.

Bulma looked up at him. Damn Chi Chi...

Deep eyes sparkled. "Are you sure? That it's me, I mean?"

Bulma nodded. "Vegita camped out in the side apartments at the time."

Goku leaned into her. Their faces pressed together. "Bulma...I don't know what to say" he kissed her hard, crushing her in his embrace. A hot tongue forced its way down her throat, sending shivers through her legs.

It was awhile before they pulled apart, the steamy kiss leaving them breathless.

They both panted as Goku kissed her eyes and forehead. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are, Bulma?"

Bulma smiled, inhaling his musky scent. Red nails stroked the cleft in his chest.

"Stay with me, Goku..." her eyes were full of heat.

He looked at her slowly, taking deep breaths. "I...no, Bulma. That's over with."

She slid her mouth across his. Goku nibbled her lower lip. "That's what you said six weeks ago."

He sighed. "What are you going to tell Vegita?"

"That it's his, of course. I don't know what else to do-"

"Not again, Bulma! I mean it."

"Goku, please. Think. Would you tell Chi Chi?"

The handsome saiyan shook his head in dismay. "I can't tell her. It would destroy everything. Gods, what a mess."

Bulma felt a stab of panic. "But...surely you wouldn't want me to consider?" blue eyes searched his anxiously.

He was almost angry at her suggestion, yanking her against his chest. "Don't even think it!"

She stroked his cheek. "Bishounen. Everyone wants you."

He blushed a little. "I don't know about that-"

Bulma nuzzled against him. "I wasn't sure you should know."

Goku turned his face against hers. "I'm glad you told me."

"Are you angry? You don't feel trapped, do you?"

He kissed her ear. "Surprised, mostly. And part of me feels like a scuzzbag because of Chi Chi."

Bulma sighed. "I know. If the situation were reversed I think I'd kill her."

Soft lips brushed again. "Do you need anything?"

"Only what I can't have" her eyes held meaning. Goku didn't reply.

The doorbell rung, startling them both.

Bulma checked her watch. "Now who?" she opened the door.

A nervous girl stood in the entrance. "Miss Boma-san? I apologize for being so late. My car broke down and I wasn't in a cell area to contact you. Is it too late to watch Trunks?"

Bulma made a face. "Hm. No, come on in."

The girl hung her coat on the rack near the door. She smiled at Goku holding Trunks.

"You make a lovely picture, sir. Trunks is so well behaved."

Goku smiled. "Thank you. Bulma, since the babysitter is here..."

She nodded. "We'll talk later."

Goku gave her a half smile. "Count on it."

"Say goodnight to daddy, pumpkin" Bulma said.

Goku laughed, kissing Trunks and swinging him before handing him over to Bulma.

"Night, Bookie. Sleep well."

Trunks laughed and drooled, waving his arms wildly. Bulma took him.

"Say hi to Chi Chi for me."

Goku's smile faded. "I will. 'Nite, Bulma."

THE END


End file.
